Sonetos de un canario
by KevinBlu
Summary: (En progreso)


**¿Seguir la información ofrecida en el Cannon y hacer la historia siguiendo las premisas de la película? ¡LAS PELOTAS!**

**¡A reinventar todo se ha dicho!**

**¡No me odien! D:**

**Esta historia es parte de unos experimentos que estoy haciendo con personajes que nunca uso como principales (Nico, Pedro, Rafael, etc.)**

**Dejen una review (Si quieren)**

**¡Disfruten! (Si pueden)**

(-)

Presentarme pareciera innecesario, ¿No es cierto? Pues para este punto, todos los que debieran conocerme, ya me conocen. Eso es algo bueno, de cierta manera.

Verán, aunque no lo crean, y al contrario de lo que Pedro puede haberles dicho o que les va a decir en algún momento acerca de mí, la fama no es algo que yo activamente busque, ni algo que estoy loco por mantener. Es más como un extra, un… agregado de lo realmente importa para mi: hacer lo que me gusta y vivir de ello. Por supuesto, estoy consciente de que todo esto no durara para siempre, pero sinceramente no me importa. Si uno vive pensando constantemente en el futuro, entonces… ¡No vive!

Hoy he visto algo en la disco. Incluso en esta noche, donde difícilmente queda lugar en el club, mis ojos alcanzaron a posarse sobre algo de gran importancia, para mi al menos. Algo que me recordó una parte de mi vida que creía sepultada.

Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, toda mi vida se la dedique mi música. Lo que estoy seguro que no muchos de ustedes saben, es que no siempre mi música fue la samba. Verán, créanlo o no, esto es una faceta de mi vida, más o menos reciente. En mi pasado, tuve otra, mucho más importante y significativa para mí de lo que esta podría ser. ¿Por qué? Por qué me definió como el canario que soy hoy en día y, aunque mi amor por la samba sobrepase miles de fronteras, lo que aprendí en esos años no lo cambiare por nada.

No es misterio, me imagino, que los canarios somos muy famosos por nuestros dotes musicales, lo que nos juega en contra con todo el asunto de los humanos que nos quieren tener en jaulas y eso, pero bueno. Cada bendición trae consigo peligros, ¿No? En fin, eso no viene al caso.

Lo que tampoco debería ser misterio es que no somos exactamente famosos por exceder en este particular rubro de la música, ni por consumir esta música, de hecho. Vamos a ser sinceros aquí. ¿Cuántos canarios creen que vienen a este club en, digamos, un año? Yo les respondo: alrededor de tres, siendo uno de ellos yo y el otro, uno que andaba preguntando por direcciones. Y eso con mucha, mucha suerte. Hay temporadas enteras en las que no veo ninguno. Esto está lejos de ser una coincidencia.

Verán, lo que nos hace relucir por encima de todas las aves es nuestra pasión por la música clásica, y que los humanos también pueden disfrutar de nuestras canciones… de cierto modo.

Aunque las ideas de Nico, el pequeño y talentoso cantante de samba de un club perdido en la mitad de las favelas de la mágica ciudad de Rio de Janeiro; y la suave, melodiosa y metódicamente ejecutada música que produce, por ejemplo, un violín; parezcan ideas completamente incompatibles, debo decepcionarlos amigos. No solo era yo uno de los mejores violinistas, ultimo en una larga cadena familiar de grandes músicos, sino que también era instructor.

Increíble, ¿Verdad? Bueno, aquí tienen otro pedazo de información que destruirá un poco más la imagen que tienen de mí: Nico no es mi nombre. ¿Quién le pondría únicamente "Nico" a su polluelo? ¿Realmente le tienen tan poca consideración a mi madre?

Mi nombre verdadero es Nicholai Ailejaune. Un nombre demasiado elegante y demasiado estúpido como para ser usado en público en las favelas, por lo que considere "Nico" como mi alternativa más adecuada.

En fin, uno de mis más gratos recuerdos de cuando aún era "Nicholai" son los últimos años que pase cerca de mis padres. Ejerciendo como instructor, tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme con niños con mucho talento, de encaminarlos y de hacerlos florecer como músicos.

Nunca tuve un pupilo, alguien a quien pudiera tomar bajo mi ala y enseñarle absolutamente todo lo que se, para que luego continuara con mis pasos. Aunque nunca lo necesite, ya que suponía que mi hijo lo haría algún día.

Fueron años gloriosos para mi.

Pero, toda cosa tiene su lado… no tan agradable. El mío era aquellos niños que, simplemente, no tenían un futuro en lo musical. No tanto por el hecho de que no pudieran ejecutar ni las más simples sinfonías, sino porque tenía que ser yo el encargado de, literalmente, destrozar sus sueños. Nadie quiere estar de ninguno de los dos lados en esos casos.

Uno de los alumnos de este tipo que se presentaron ante mí fue un joven canario, hijo de una madre soltera, de unos cuatro o cinco años llamado Ángelo. Yo comencé con el violín cuando apenas tenía un año, y prefería tomar estudiantes que estuvieran alrededor de esa edad o más jóvenes, porque son más fáciles de instruir.

Aunque le explique esto a Ángelo, él me dijo que el sueño de su madre siempre había sido oírlo tocar el violín y que haría que lo fuera necesario para cumplirlo… por lo que termine tomándolo como estudiante de todas formas.

Desde la primera sesión con él supe que era un caso de los que me gustaba evitar, un callejón infinito y sin salida. No importaba cuanto intentara, cuanto esfuerzo pusiera, cuanta pasión tratara de imprimir, él simplemente carecía del tacto o el sentido del tono o incluso de un ritmo básico necesario para aunque sea hacer sonar correctamente el instrumento. Pero, totalmente leal a sus deberes, mantuvo sus escalas a un ritmo apenas aceptable y logro ejecutar, con infinidad de errores, algunas de las piezas que requiero que mis estudiantes sepan.

Con el paso de los meses, mientras el perseveraba y redoblaba sus esfuerzos, yo escuchaba y sufría, aunque siempre tratando de darle ánimos. Siempre, al final de cada una de nuestras lecciones semanales, él me decía:

"_Algún día, mi madre me oirá tocar y se sentirá orgullosa"_

Para mi, su prospecto era desesperanzador. Él, simplemente, no había nacido con el talento que se necesitaba para tocar un instrumento. Ya sea el violín o cualquier otro.

Entonces un día, Ángelo dejo de presentarse a nuestras lecciones. Considere la opción de contactarlo para averiguar que pasaba, pero asumí que se había dado cuenta de su falta de talento y que había perseguido otra vocación.

Estoy avergonzado de admitirlo, pero yo estaba muy feliz de que no viniera más.

Varias semanas después, llego la fecha en que todas las familias de canarios de la región organizaban un recital público donde los maestros exponían a sus discípulos y sus habilidades. Ese año fue mi turno de hacer la presentación, así que envié notificaciones a todos mis estudiantes, cursantes y ya graduados, para que nos volviéramos a encontrar y que diéramos ese concierto.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Ángelo no solo se presentó ante mi diciendo que se había enterado del recital, sino que también me pidió incluirlo a él. Pude haber puesto mil y un escusas, pero preferí decirle la verdad… bueno, al menos una de ellas. Le dije que el recital era exclusivo y que solo las familias invitadas, los maestros y sus estudiantes podían ir, y que solo los últimos dos podían participar. Por supuesto, eso no lo convenció.

"_¡Por favor, Maestro Nicholai! Mi madre ha estado muy enferma últimamente y no ha podido traerme a clases, pero le juro que he estado practicando por mi cuenta. Este recital es muy importante para mi ¡Debo estar en él!"_

Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo si fue su perseverancia o un repentino instinto suicida que me afecto en ese momento, pero le permití realizar una presentación con nosotros.

Lo coloque último en el programa, antes de que yo subiera al escenario, agradeciera a todos los estudiantes y sus familias por haber venido y tocara una pequeña pieza final para cerrar el evento. Esta pequeña pieza final era una de las más intrincadas, difíciles y bellas ejecuciones que yo conocía. Supuse que cualquier daño que Ángelo pudiera causar con su presentación seria rápidamente olvidado cuando yo subiera y mi violín comenzara a sonar.

Después de dos angustiosas semanas carcomiéndome la cabeza con las diferentes formas en que el evento pudiera salir mal, la gran noche llego. El tradicional y lujoso salón ubicado encima de un restaurante humano en Copacabana se llenó de canarios de distintos tamaños y razas. Todas las grandes familias estaban allí, incluyendo la mía.

Todos los actos se llevaron a cabo sin ningún imprevisto. Mis alumnos habían estado practicando mucho y eso se mostró sin ninguna duda. Algunos actos gustaron más que otros, por supuesto. Siempre es así, y como maestro, se perfectamente distinguir un aplauso por compromiso de uno genuino. La mayoría, fue de esta última índole, afortunadamente.

Y entonces… fue el turno de Ángelo. Sus plumas estaban desaliñadas, su cola sucia, las plumillas de su cabeza parecían haber sido peinadas con sabia y un batidor de huevos… en fin, no hace falta aclarar que las expresiones de mis camaradas canarios no fueron exactamente muy alentadores. Cuando anuncio ante todos que iba a ejecutar exactamente la misma pieza que yo planeaba hacer, las miradas del público se ilumino con asombro y curiosidad.

¿Yo? Yo casi vomito mi corazón… si es que no lo hice.

Y entonces, después de lo que parecieron miles de años, justo cuando estaba a punto de solicitar que se bajara el telón para poder ahorrarme la humillación, él _comenzó_.

Sus izquierdas plumas primarias sostenían suave pero firmemente el cuello del fino instrumento mientras que con el ala derecha mecía el arco sobre las cuerdas. El sonido que resonaba era hermoso… simplemente hermoso….

Caí en mis rodillas y solo me digne a observar… y a escuchar.

La melodía era impecable, sin ningún tipo de destiempo ni nada, miles de veces mejor de como yo podía ejecutarla. Con sus ojos cerrados, rozaba casi tímidamente las cuerdas con el arco con precisión quirúrgica, mientras que con la misma precisión su otra ala acariciaba el cuello del instrumento, de vez en cuando acentuando una u otra cuerda.

Las notas caían en lugar una tras otra, parecía que el mismísimo autor de esa pieza hubiera bajado o subido de donde sea que estuviese para mostrarnos como se toca su composición. Aunque eso le hiciera poca justicia a lo que sucedía frente a nuestros ojos.

Frente a nosotros no estaba un músico y su instrumento. Ángelo no estaba tocando nada.

Frente a nosotros estaban expuestos dos amantes apasionados, separados injustamente hace mucho pero que ahora se reunían una vez más, desesperados por recorrerse el uno al otro y aprender del otro lo que se les fue negado cuando los separaron. Era casi como si estuvieran haciendo el amor frente a nosotros. Esa clase de amor dulce y sincero. Esa clase de amor que carece de lujuria y que nunca se olvida.

Ángelo tocaba ese violín con suma maestría y técnica, pero a la vez natural y apasionado. Recorría su cuerpo de madera, tocando lugares en los que el instrumento nunca siquiera soñó en ser tocado. Sus melodiosos gemidos inundaban el salón, llenando de gozo y sentimiento a todos los presentes.

Fue hermoso…

Al sonar de la última nota, una erupción de aplausos lleno el salón. Un aplauso que se prolongó por minutos.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrase, mientras mis ojos soltaban cataratas de lágrimas. Lo mire a los ojos y, sin pensar, le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió:

"_¿Por qué…?" _Dije entre sollozos _"¿Por qué no me dijiste, Ángelo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tocabas asi?"_

Y sonriendo, y con una lagrima suya, Ángelo contesto:

"_Vera Maestro, mi madre es sorda de nacimiento. Nunca ha podido escuchar nada, pero siempre me dijo que su sueño era que yo tocara el violín, como mi padre" _El niño hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos antes de continuar _"Ella murió hace unas semanas, Maestro. Así que esta fue la primera vez que realmente pudo escucharme tocar… y quería que fuera especial"_

Para el momento que nos dimos cuenta que el micrófono seguía encendido y que nosotros estábamos cerca de este, ya era tarde. El público había escuchado todo.

Quien sea que les diga que estuvo esa noche en el recital y no lloro… miente.

Y a todo esto… ¿Qué vi en el club que me provoco la re-vivencia de toda mi vida?

Su hija… la hija de mi antiguo alumno…

Entro inmaculada, como un faro de elegancia en este lugar que, por más que duela admitirlo, es cualquier cosa menos limpio. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó.

Con una inflaqueable sonrisa, hizo su camino hasta nuestro pequeño bar. Mis ojos encontraros a los de ellas en la muchedumbre durante el transcurso de la noche, y en ellos vi la urgencia de un mensaje esperando a ser entregado. Una pequeña seña con la cabeza de mi parte y ella comprendió. Yo volví a mi trabajo, ella se dirigió hacia la periquita encargada del bar, y nuestras miradas no se volvieron a cruzar.

Al final de la velada, ya muy caída la noche o casi ascendido el amanecer, toque a su hombro y nuestros ojos se enfocaron el uno con el otro. Después de unas sonrisas y de los clásicos saludos, el mensaje fue entregado.

La joven me conto que después de tanto tiempo, Ángelo por fin volvería a Rio de Janeiro tras quince años de estar en el exterior. Ella y su madre creían que sería correcto que yo supiera debido a nuestra historia, ya que probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería antes de su gran viaje. Me dijo que él ya me estaba esperando, vestido con el traje alquitrán de siempre, abrazado a mi viejo violín, el cual orgulloso le entregue después de mi retiro como Maestro. Dicho esto, se fue sin mediar palabra, con sus ojos vidriosos. No espero por mi confirmación o mi negación porque ambos sabíamos en nuestro interior que yo iría.

Así que aquí estoy. Volví a mi camerino a guardar mi tapa de refresco favorita y a buscar una de las pocas prendas que poseo: una corbata.

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de escribir esto en mi diario, pero bueno. No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Se me está haciendo tarde.

Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por mi querido ex-alumno, quien me ha enseñado tanto con tan poco, es llegar a tiempo a su funeral.

(-)

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo amigos XD espero que les haya gustado. **

**Solo tengo una sola cosa más para agregar: **

**Op...op...op… oppa KevinBlu's Style**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Sexy Writer!**

**Op...op...op… oppa KevinBlu's Style**

**(Jajajaja como me causo gracia eso XD)**

**Nos leeremos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
